


You and I

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [3]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 084: the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By This I Shall Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644057) by [Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon). 



We go walking in our sleep, you and I, tramping through fields of May when darkness rode. We ride sometimes through lost cities and high keeps and strands of sand and sunlight that are very much like waking.

When you found out, you never told me. We went on, you and I, toiling through days upon days, sleeping through nights which burned bright and cold as the Light.

When you called in the night, it was for Cafall. When I woke in the starlight, you were gone.

Long I wandered through the hills until the doors sang for me again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Current Mood: nostalgic  
> Current Music: howling wind
> 
>  
> 
> Old comments ♥
> 
> w-- on 24th January 2006 13:47    
>  It's a beautiful drabble, and the original fic...wow, that was amazing! Thanks so much for providing the link! 
> 
> n-- on 24th January 2006 15:29    
>  Beautiful. 
> 
> g-- on 25th January 2006 01:08    
>  *shivers* Excellent. Love the rhythm of this piece. 
> 
> f-- on 25th January 2006 08:36    
>  That was amazing! Beautiful 
> 
> ==
> 
> 84  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)


End file.
